Not like the others
by inevitablethoughts
Summary: ONESHOT. My own version of how Jenny can surprise Nate after cotillion. The question is if he is ready for the surprise she has. NJ with CB reference 3x09


**AN: ok so i think i will just be writing one-shots for awhile and UD my main stories in the summer. also i want to test out a new story i am writing and i am really excited about. its an all cast story, and i made a trailer. The trailer is already on my Youtube and a link is on my profile. but anywho enjoy:)and ignore the mistakes. R&R please.**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING

* * *

**

The cotillion was coming towards an end. Jenny and her minions were talking to the other queens. As she was talking to the Nightingale queen Sawyer went up to her and said

"Hey J how bout we all get some drinks? My treat." Jenny gave her devilish smile and was about to accept the invite but then she saw her Knight talking to Blair and Serena. She paused for a second lost in thought when she heard Sawyer ask "Uh. Jenny?" Jenny then looked down at the minion and gave a soft smile this time and said:

"Nah. Um. You guys can go, I have to go talk to someone. Might catch up with you later. K?" The minions smiled and said "ok J bye." They then headed off. That was when Bair and Serena walked away, Serena heading for the door and Blair into Chuck's arms. Nate was standing alone looking at his phone. Now was her chance. She walked up towards Nate and said

"Nate." In the young voice she still had.

"Oh hey Jenny. Where are the mean girls?" He asked as he put his phone away.

"Oh. They just went off for some drinks. But I know I already said this but Thank you again for your help."

"No problems. I know through experience how crucial Cotillion is. I was Blair's date." She laughed and then he looked down continued:

"Also I thought I kind of owed it to you. You know. Making it up for um the Snowflake Ball? I don't think I should have blown up at you like that." He then looked up and saw her sad eyes. She then felt like nothing else mattered, that the only thing in the world right now was her and Nate Archibald.

"Jenny?" Nate asked. That's when she wrapped her arms on his neck and brought him into a kiss. The taste was something they hadn't tasted in so long. He then pulled apart Natefused.

"Jenny? You know what happened last time we did this?"

"Yes. And last time when I surprised you with a kiss we walked back home in awkward silence and you didn't talk to me for a week. But tonight, is something we have."

"Jenny. You know what we are leading up to right? So you sure?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be doing this." Jenny then kissed him again and slightly pulled back. He then said:

"Jenny somehow you will always be finding yourself in some sort of trouble, and I'll no matter what. I will always be here for you." That's when he leaned into the kiss. As they then headed towards the main lobby elevator Nate stopped and picked her up bridal style with her arms around his neck as they twirled. Jenny laughed and said

"This feels so Dan and Serena." He laughed. He set her back down and they kissed all the way in the elevator.

* * *

Chuck and Blair were sitting on the couch. His arm around her waist and her head laying on his shoulder then the elevator dinged. They were thinking it would be Nate. Soon their eyes widened when a certain blond popped out with Nate coming after. The two were kissing eyes they didn't even notice Blair's "what the f" and even Chuck had a "what the hell" look on his face. Jenny gave a smile when she saw them. And then twirled and headed for Nate's room. When Nate saw them he gave a smile, wink, and nod.

"Déjà vu? Right Chuck." Blair said in a knowing tone. Chuck laughed and added "Remember to have some condoms Jennifer Tallulah." They stopped the kissing and she glared.

"don't call me that." He gave a small laugh. Blair then said:

"Hm. Chuck? Doesn't this all feel so familiar. You know cottilion, Nate, sex, virgins, and you catching them." Chuck laughed and so did Nate then Nate turned to Jenny saying:

"C'mon Jenny." He then took her hand and lead her to his room. Locked the door. Then kissed passionately. She felt his hands on her bare shoulders then felt his finger unzip her gown. It fell to the floor. Revealing her matching black laced lingerie. Then she sat on the bed and felt him on top of her. She unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the side. Then she grabbed his shoulders and threw him on the bed making her on top of him. She leaned down kiss him. As she pulled back up she realized something, and as she was thinking he sat her back down where he was on top again and kissed her neck. She then said "Nate?" he pulled up with his charming smile answering with a "yes?"

"Almost two years ago I was high on my pedestal of the higharchy. And you told me something that I never would forget."

"and what was that." She then sat up as he played with her hair and looked into her eyes.

"That I wasn't like those other girls." She paused he closed his eyes then looked at her.

"and your not."

"Nate. . Bridal style like Serena, Cotillion two years ago with Blair. I'm not them." She then got up and started putting her dress back on. He was as Natefused as ever.

"So what are you saying Jenny. Because this is becoming our thing you getting into the moment then becoming awkward for us." He said laughing. She then went towards him and kissed his lips. She then said:

"Tomorrow morning. Coffee. The Aroma Expresso Bar. Maybe get some waffles too?" She smiled. He laughed and said:

"It's a date."

She one last bright smile and exited the room with a

"bye Nate."

"Goodnight Jenny."

She then walked out the room and closed the doors behind her. She saw Chuck smirking at her at the bar.

"Night Chuck." He just raised his glass to her and she laughed then head towards the elevator.


End file.
